


The curiosity that killed

by Lunar_Anarchy



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Cat already got trucked, Gen, He's missing out, Kano is the kagerou days cat, Kano is the only one not trucked here, Kids get trucked, Not sure what warnings to use, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Anarchy/pseuds/Lunar_Anarchy
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat.Not this one.--Based on the concept that Kano is the cat from Kagerou Days, along with a really morbid headcanon I have surrounding the origins of the cat that was used as his puppet.





	The curiosity that killed

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for cats and children being hit by trucks.
> 
> Sorry this is so short, I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote it.

They say curiosity killed the cat.

Not this one.

Whatever killed this cat was surely large, metallic, and possessed multiple rubber wheels. As far as Shuuya knew, "curiosity" didn't meet this description.

"Curiosity", rather, was the driving force behind him standing here now, while the other kids all ran away. He understood why they ran: a dead cat by the side of the road was hardly a pleasant sight, but Shuuya found it fascinating. After all, it was his first real experience of mortality, and he wasn't going to waste it running away.

Of course, his second experience of mortality was to be his own, but we won't cover old ground. Not now, at least. You see, that wasn't the only time Shuuya was to see that cat. The next time would be looking back from a mirror. He and this cat did have a lot in common, after all: point one being that they both had died, and while the cat never came back - Shuuya had.

The cat in the mirror actually differed from the cat by the side of the road ever so slightly. The key point being that the cat in the mirror was unmistakably alive. As much as he may have wished to, Shuuya couldn't bring the dead back to life.

In truth, he had a lot to owe this cat. After all, it made Kousuke and Tsubomi happy, when all Shuuya did was make them sad. The cat was able to patch up his foolishness and make them smile.

Sometimes he wished he could tell the cat, the real cat, the one that died that day by the side of the road, everything it's death had done for him.

The cat made people happy, and that was all that mattered time him.

.

Kano never thought he'd have to rely on the cat yet again, but he wasn't left with much choice.

"By any means possible, both children must die. You have to make this happen."

Over his time working for the snake, he'd been asked to do some truly horrible tasks for his family's sake. But he'd never expected things to go this far. He could handle the theft, the lies and the corpse impersonation, but this... this was murder.

What was even more shocking to him was that he accepted. No, he hadn't just accepted, he was really going through with it. He was going to orchestrate the deaths of two innocent children in order to protect the lives of the people set to die soon anyway and he hadn't even questioned it.

This was sick.

He was sick.

Of course, the location for this tragedy had to be here of all places: the children's play park where all good tragedies unfolded. Sitting on the swings, mere feet away from the bench where he and Ayano once sat, were two children. One a brown-haired boy in a blue shirt and white sleeveless hoodie. The other a girl in a pink dungaree dress, her twintailed hair as black as the cat she held so tight in her arms.

A truck appeared in the distance.

This wasn't just a tregedy, this was a reenactment. Think it destiny that this cat would be the one the lead the kids to their untimely death by the truck, 10 years after one ended it's own true life.

Alas, this proclaimed tradgedy would have to hurry. The truck was closing in and Kano didn't have much time before he would inevitably be missed back at the themepark.

August 15th, 12:30pm.  
The cat broke free from the arms of the dark-haired girl and made a dash toward the street ahead.

It was time for the show to begin.


End file.
